User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Sun Tzu vs Vlad III
The REAL DRACULA vs Sun Tzu said that Vlad the IMPALER Oh how can you not love this guy? Oh yeah, he did a genocide, but with style… I guess. When a mighty empire like the Ottomans invades a small weak nation, it’s gonna fall. Vlad says ‘fuck that, I’m going to attack them at night, poison their wells, and decorate my highways with their corpses.’ But let me say something, STOP TALKING ABOUT DRACULA OK? Yes SPIKE, I know Vlad inspired Dracula, you don’t have to repeat it again and again and again! I want to know more about his habit of nailing Muslim politicians in the head! Kilij Possibly one of the best one handed swords in existence. It looks like it has some stabbing power, but its all about slashing for this demon. It flies through people like it flies through air, with no resistance at all. With such great metallurgy like that, you can’t go wrong. Handcannon Meet the first real gun used by Europe, I think… (Cannon doesn’t count, it’s not a gun- too big.) The hand cannon did show accuracy at a certain range. However this is strictly a one shot weapon, takes way too long to reload. Being a heavy bat is a good extra feature- the revolutionary weapon is also a caveman club! Steel Crossbow This crossbow has long range and accuracy, but a pitiful reload time. The first strike better counts otherwise this weapon will have to be thrown away. Halberd This is somewhat different from the Knight’s halberd. The axehead is square-like instead of axe-like, it has a spike instead of a meathammer, and the spear is slightly shorter. But it should perform just as well. Its versatility has allowed this polearm to dominate Europe. Sun Tzu have his book :D OK, writing a book doesn’t make you a warrior- I don’t see J. R. R. Tolkien sword-fighting J. K. Rowling. So what’s his big deal? Well Sun Tzu defeated the Chu army, which was larger than Sun Tzu’s Wu army. Significantly bigger. Like 10-1 difference- ok, this makes you a warrior. I have De Art De War myself, and I’ve seen significant improvement in my effectiveness in war and battlefield (on online videogames). Jian Jian and Dao, the two swords of China. Seriously, why do no one talk about these swords? What’s the sword of Asia? Katana? NO. There’s other swords! But I can see why this weapon isn’t talked about. The slashing power of the Jian is very below average, but can pierce through the body easily. It was a nice fencing weapon, but as its old age shows, it’s nothing special. Flaming Arrows The best way to make an arrow more devastating is to light it on fire. The worst way is to cover the tip with soft cloth so it can’t penetrate flesh. Seriously, a normal bow is better than this method of firearrows. When they hit, the penetrating power is terrible, even able to heal the wound it causes. The fire actually gets extinguished by armor. If the fire can’t ignite on the enemy, this weapon is completely nonlethal. There was a fire trap showed that could be lethal but is very avoidable and needs time to be launched. Zhua The Zhua is an interesting polearm, using a claw shape instead of a blade. It does look like it can disable shields by attacking the foe’s shield arm and pulling the shield away. Although very lethal, it is extremely slow to strike. I mean REALLY SLOW. It will be easy to dodge or block this slow weapon and counter before the foe has a chance to strike again. Like the bardiche, slow heavy weapons aren’t that good, especially if its predicatble. Repeating Crossbow This is an amazing crossbow with 40rpm, would have changed warfare if it was accurate or had range. Its designed to spray the field at midranged instead of aiming. It does penetrate but the penetration isn’t 100% lethal penetration, but the poison might be enough to increase its lethality. Match SunTzu’s weapons are more situational and are not designed for a warrior balanced in defense and offense. Vlad’s weapons are lethal while still being effective. Both warriors failed in long range- SunTzu for being less lethal and Vlad for having 1 shot weapon with a reload time that wouldn’t work in a small battle. Yes, the 2 millennium difference was a factor but not as significantly as other match ups. However at close range, Vlad chose the best weapons for the job. His instant kill sword and spear combined with plate armor places Vlad high on the list of ancient warriors, though his greatest flaw would be agile projectile masters. Sun Tzu is famous for strategy, but strategy is best against armies instead of individuals. His weapons have a great idea behind them but too many flaws in other categories. His long ranged weapons are less lethal and his close range focuses on a single approach that can be deflected. Against heavy shielded opponents or agile long range opponents, Sun Tzu’s weapons are not effective in battle. Time normally is a factor between warriors but isn’t an overwhelming advantage. Although weapons have become stronger and better designed over the years, their evolution relates only to their place of origin. Different civilizations had different evolution in their technologies. The crossbows showed this. However, superior armor, weapon design and materials are obviously based on this time gap. Because of Sun Tzu’s weak projectiles and Vlad’s one shot projectiles, this fight was mainly melee. Vlad’s deadlier and lighter weapons compared to Sun Tzu’s inventive but inefficient fighting weapons won the match. Real Life Situation SunTzu can defeat most enemies in strategy unless they too are also skilled strategists or unless it’s a farm :D. Vlad is very similar to SunTzu in strategy; both defeated overwhelmingly larger armies with their guerilla tactics. I would think that although SunTzu will view war in all aspects, Vlad is able to use more extreme tactics (SunTzu actually hated war, while Vlad supports genocide). Both would ambush, both would raid and burn villages, but Vlad can scare both his foes and allies EVER betray him, that’s how Vlad’s wife died into submission, giving him slightly more control over a battlefield. SunTzu and Vlad are even in strategy, so this fight was more of the warriors themselves. Category:Blog posts